Please, stay by me!
by Luzifer666
Summary: ShonenAi: Malik & Marik treffen sich zufällig wieder. Nach ein paar Treffen finden sich die beiden im Bett wieder & Malik merkt, dass er mehr für Marik empfindet. Doch Marik hat ein Geheimnis & als Malik das herausfindet, stellt er Marik vor die Wahl...


"**Please, stay by me!"**

Disclaimer:

Die Charaktere stehen unter dem Copyright von Kazuki Takahashi. Ich bin nicht gewillt mit ihnen Geld zu verdienen oder sie als mein Eigen zu bezeichnen. (auch wenn ich das bei Marik/Malik gerne machen würde….(sabber))

Shonen-Ai: 

Marik x Malik, Bakura x Marik

Schreibweise:

Die FF ist eine Ich-Erzählung aus der Sicht von verschiedenen Personen. Meistens sind es jedoch nur 3 Sichten. Bei einer neuen Sicht kommen erst ein Absatz und danach ein Buchstabe:

B Bakura (Yami Bakura)

M Malik

YM Marik

So. Hallo erst mal Ich begrüße euch herzlich bei meiner ersten Shonen-Ai FF. Hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt, ihr viele Kommis schreibt und vor allem dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt (ggg) Und nun viel Vergnügen beim ersten Chapter.

Chapter 1: „A dreamful night"

M:

Ein sanfter Kuss berührt meine Lippen. Ich fühle seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Sein goldenes Haar streift mich. Ich spüre seine zarten Lippen auf den meinen. Sanft streichelt er meinen Körper entlang, dem seinem so gleicht. Unsere Lippen lösen sich. Er sieht mich an, mit einem warmen Blick. Ein Lächeln ziert seinen Mund. Ich spüre wie mir ganz heiß wird und mein Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt. Eine leichte Röte ziert meine Nasenspitze – ich fühle es. Ich blicke in seine Augen, in dieses violette Meer, das so warm und tief erscheint. Am liebsten würde ich in ihnen versinken.

Abermals nähert er sich mir. Er beugt sich zu meinem Ohr und wispert: „Ich bereue nichts. Für nichts auf dieser Welt würde ich die letzten Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden vergessen wollen. Unsere Seelen sind miteinander verbunden. Unsere Körper sehnen sich nach einander. Und du?"

Ich verneine und schüttle nur den Kopf. „Nie, nie würde ich diese Minuten vergeben. Meine Begierden sehnen sich danach von dir gestillt zu werden. Meine Sehnsucht nach dir steigt mit jedem Augenblick. Ich denke, nein ich weiß, ich – "

Er legt seinen Finger auf meine Lippen und zischt ein leises „Psst". Er lächelt. Er lächelt mich auf diese Art an, die mich in seinen Händen zu Wachs werden lässt, wie er es nur kann. Ich erwidere dieses wunderbare Lächeln und schließe meine Augen. Langsam streift er über meine Wange. Er küsst mich auf die Stirn, auf den Mund und danach auf den Hals. Ich genieße es. Ich liebe es, wenn er mich mit zärtlichen Küssen übersäht. Er lässt auf einmal von mir ab und legt sich neben mich. Er verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und atmet gleichmäßig weiter. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und blicke ihn verwundert an. „Was ist?"

YM:

Mein Puls rast. Mein Herz pocht. Schweiß steht auf meiner Stirn. Ich nähere mich meinem Ebenbild und küsse ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Währendessen fahre ich langsam seinen verausgabten Körper entlang. Meine zärtlichen Berührungen scheinen ihm zu gefallen. Unsere Lippen lösen sich. Ich blicke ihn lächelnd an. Ich sehe wie sich eine leichte Röte um seine Nase bildet. Tief blicke ich ihm in die Augen. Ich beuge mich wieder zu ihm, nah an sein Ohr. Ich wispere: „Ich bereue nichts. Für nichts auf dieser Welt würde ich die letzten Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden vergessen wollen. Unsere Seelen sind miteinander verbunden. Unsere Körper sehnen sich nach einander. Und du?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet mir. Doch dann sagt er etwas worauf ich ihn unterbreche – sanft lege ich meinen Finger auf seinen Mund. Ich beginne zu lächeln. Er erwidert es. Abermals küsse ich ihn – auf die Stirn, den Mund, den Hals. Er scheint es zu genießen. Sanft berühren meine Lippen seine Haut. Ich streichle ihn. Mein Blick fällt auf den Wecker, den er auf seinem Nachtkästchen stehen hat. Ein Stechen macht sich in meiner Brust bemerkbar. Trauer kommt über mich. Langsam schreitet der Sekundenzeiger voran.

Ich schlucke, wende mich von ihm ab und lege mich neben ihn; meine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ich vernehme wie er sich zu mir dreht. „Was ist?", fragt er verwundert.

Ich seufze, schließe meine Augen und denke zurück, zurück an den Augenblick, an dem wir uns getroffen haben, uns kennen gelernt und schließlich im Bett gelandet sind. Es war eine schöne Zeit, doch alles muss einmal zu Ende gehen. Doch es schmerzt, denn ich weiß, dass ich gehen muss. Weg. Weit weg von ihm.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und verdränge meine Gedanken. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und lächle mild. „Nichts. Nur erschöpft. Das ist alles.", meine ich. Er beginnt zu grinsen und antwortet: „Nicht nur du. Es war auch nicht gerade eine ruhige Nacht. Nicht nur ich habe mich verausgabt. Auch du warst nicht ohne." Er streichelt meinen verschwitzten Körper. „Was wohl meine Nachbarn nun denken?" Er lächelt mich an.

Ich hebe die Augenbrauen – erwidere dann aber das Lächeln. „Lass sie doch denken was sie wollen. Vielleicht hatten sie auch Spaß…oder wir haben sie angeregt…"

Er beginnt zu lachen und rückt näher. Er schließt seine Augen. Ich halte ihn in meinen Armen und blicke ihn schmunzelnd an. Ich warte ab bis er eingeschlafen ist. Langsam befreie ich mich, decke ihn zu, küsse ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn, sammle meine Klamotten ein und schleiche mich aus dem Zimmer. Ich ziehe mich an und verlasse das Apartment.

So. Das war das erste Chapter meiner Shonen-Ai FF Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Noch war es harmlos…aber es kommt bald anders…(eg) Freu mich über eure Kommis und wir sehen uns bei Chapter 2 wieder. Ab 5 Kommis geht's weiter.

Yori,

RyosAngel


End file.
